


Glenn Dixon

by TasteFaith



Series: Baby Brother Glenn Dixon [1]
Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Cussing, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Racism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteFaith/pseuds/TasteFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend got it in her head about how Merle would treat Glenn if he was his half-brother.</p><p>This is my version of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood is Thicker then Water

The silence was one of those you would say you could've cut with a knife.

Shane and Merle were staring at each other, Glenn standing beside Shane and looking ready to faint.

Dale looked like a fish out-of-water with his mouth opening and closing, Andrea and Amy was standing behind the old man, shock mixed with horror written all over their pretty faces.

The rest of the camp just stared.

Daryl sighed. He knew it'd would end up like this.  
These people were fuckin' curious and nosy about everything and everyone - feeling they had the right to know everything about you just because you shared camp. And he had mentioned as much to Merle who'd just cackled and spat " _I don' care what these useless livin' walker meals think abou' us. It's none of their fuckin' business lil' brother. Ya jus' send 'em to old Merle if they 'ave any questions, ya hear?_ "

Glenn had always been a grey zone for Merle. 

When that Asian woman had knocked on their door and demanded to see their father Merle had just chortled at her and then snarled " _Fuck ya want chink? My pa' don' want to talk to no chink bitch."_

The woman packed some balls though - she gibbered out something in a foreign language and looked ready to grab Merle by his ear when their pa' came stumbling over, shit-faced as usual.

 _"Hyun-Ae? Fuck ya doin' here?"_  
The fact that their violent, racist, drunk father had just said a foreign name perfectly was enough to startle both him and Merle into silence.

_"You! You a bad man. I was stupid. So stupid, but he is yours. You will pay for him, he is good child and he will be honored by his father. Glenn! Come!"_

And suddenly there he was was. A small, small 4 year old snot-nosed thing. Smiling brightly and holding a flower that he happily explained that he'd picked for his mother, and that if they wanted he would pick flowers for them as well.

Their father's eyes bulged out, and his face went beat red.

" _Ya listen bitch; tha' ain't mine! We just fucked a couple of times, and I ain't no father of some chink brat ya-_ "

The slap cut off the rest of what their father was gonna say. And Merle looked ready to faint.  
The kid had shuffled behind his mother, worrying at the petals of the flower and staring at the ground.

" _Bad man! He yours! You not deserve him, but he need your support for good school. Here. Papers. You send money, you don't need see him. He too good for you!_ "

The short lady threw some papers at their stunned father, and then bent down to kiss the little boy and take the flower while thanking him for picking it for her. The kid's smile could only be compared to a rising sun.

" _You read. You call. You pay support. I not make any trouble._ "

With that the woman left with the little boy who waved cheerfully towards them.

Their father never spoke about it again, but Merle.. Merle was a bastard, but not to his own blood. His family was his pride and joy, and he had read the papers that the lady had throw at their father. Then he filled them, and made sure that the support she was asking for was sent every month from their father's account. Until 2 years later when the useless old fart drank himself to his death.

Merle then took it upon himself to send the money. He even went there to see the kid, and to make sure the kid knew they were brothers, family.  
The funny thing is that Merle would often be chased out, and slapped and what-not after all the racist slurs and cussing he did towards Hyun-Ae Rhee - but he never said a bad word to or about the kid. Even though you could barely see he actually had american blood in him, with those almond black eyes, and that slightly tanned skin. He was family.

When Merle ended up in prison he told Daryl to look after the kid, and he did.  
For him it was also natural that they took care of their family, and even though he'd deny it to the end of his days he liked the way Hyun-Ae spoiled and cared for him when he went to visit. Daryl didn't really see her as anything other then another woman, and he was awkward but very polite and Hyun-Ae loved that.

She stroked his hair, told him he was "Good, decent boy" and even let him take Glenn out by himself - something she never allowed Merle to do.

Once, when the kid was 10, Merle picked him up after school and took him out into the woods to teach him to hunt.

Hyun-Ae called the police, and there was chaos and 4 units out to look for the man who had kidnapped his baby brother.  
Merle got a restraining order for a couple of months, but he just guaffed and told Daryl it was totally worth it.

The police had been quite confused when Merle and the thin Korean boy emerged together from the woods - the kid grinning like a maniac and carrying 2 rabbits and a gun, proudly exclaiming that he now was a bad-ass hunter.

When the outbreak reached critical levels, when Merle and Daryl decided it was time to run, there was never a doubt about that they were gonna go pick up Glenn and his mother first.

They drove there, almost the only ones driving into the city instead of out. Thinking the worst when they reached the building where Hyun-Ae and Glenn lived, and it was filled with newly-turned walkers, they still beat, shot and cut their way into the apartment.

To find a crying Glenn holding his dead mother in his arms.

The woman had her innards torn out, and there were 4 dead walkers inside the apartment.

It took both Daryl and Merle to get Glenn to release his mother, and Merle had to throw the kid over one of his shoulders to get him to leave the apartment.

" _Don' worry kid. Ya're a Dixon. And a fully Dixon now_ " Merle had happily exclaimed and clapped the kid on his back.  
Glenn had been stubborn in keeping his mother's last name first, but after awhile he just let Merle call him Dixon as well.

They found the camp by sheer luck. And at first Merle had leered and suggested that they just take what they needed and go somewhere to make their own camp, but Glenn had balked at the idea, and that was the first time Daryl realised that Merle _did_ have a weak part.  
In the form of a 19-year old Korean boy, with a too big heart that he carried on his sleeve, and with a naivity that would make a 4 year old girl jealous.

Their big brother had only smacked the kid on his head and cackled " _Ya little pussy!_ " but he never brought up that idea again.

They had received many, many weird looks when Glenn's tent was put up between their own. The weird looks was probably because Merle had loudly exclamied something about " _fuckin' camp being overrun by taco-eaters an' niggers_ " - and yet he let a Asian kid follow him around without as much as a sneer sent his way.

Then the shit hit the fan - as Daryl knew it would.

Merle had been very clear that yeah they'd hunt for these fuckers, and get their share of supplies for it - but none of them was gonna go do something else for these people. Not without discussing it with the _family_.

So when Glenn went missing, and Merle broke that cop's, Shane, nose after he told them he'd sent Glenn into the city to scavenge, the confusement rose to levels unnamed.  
Daryl was pissed as hell as well, but he still wrestled his brother down (and recieved an elbow in his eye as a thanks), and managed to keep his brother from killing someone. For now.

The brothers silently but quickly gathered up their weapons to go after their way-ward baby brother, when they heard the old man yell that he'd spot a sports car traveling up the road in 100/mph.

No one could drive a car like that except Glenn.

And indeed they heard the kid's loud "Whoop!" when he came flying towards the camp, and then he hit the brakes hard enough for the tires to screech.  
Glenn jumped out the car and excitedly explained that he didn't have to go all the way into the city, that he'd found a almost untouched house with this baby (the car) standing outside, and that the house had a panic room that was untouched - with food and other supplies.

Daryl could hear Merle's jaw cracking as he bit down on his own teeth - his veins starting to bulge on his neck, and oh shit the kid was gonna get it now..

"Git yer ass over here baby brother! The fuck where ya thinking?! Are ya stupid or somethin'!? Boy ya're in a shit load of trouble now, ya hear? Now git over here!"  
Merle more or less roared, pointing at Glenn.

And this led to the situation they where in now. With the staring, and with Glenn looking ready to faint.

"Wait what?! Baby _brother_? The fuck is going on??"  
Shane's startled exclamation sounded too loud in the thick silence.

Well fuck.


	2. Tough Love

"Yea'. Baby brother. Got somethin' on yer mind pig? Got somethin' to say? Yall just keep yer fuckin' noses outta our buisness ya hear? Now boy git over here!"

Glenn shuffled his feet in the dirt for a second before slowly making his way to stand before his big brother, the boy looking like he was walking towards his own death. 

"Look at me boy!"

The kid flinched a bit before raising his eyes to meet Merle's angry ones - Daryl wasn't sure if his baby brother realised he looked a bit like a kicked puppy with those wide and scared eyes.

"Wha' the fuck was tha' about?? Ya don' go risking yer fuckin' life like tha ya hear?! Ya chink mama coddled ya too much, it's time ta grow up an' grow some balls! Ain't no one else gonna care about ya then me an' Daryl boy! An' ya better listen to what we say ya understand?"

Glenn's underlip started to wobble dangerously as he, for the first time in his life, got to deal with his oldest brother's wrath. Daryl knew that the only reason for Merle to lash out was because he had been worried - and Merle didn't deal well with showing concern.

"I'm sorry Merle. I just..wanted to help out-"

"Yea' I got that boy. Tha' ain't gonna help you nothin' now though. C'mere!"

With that Merle grabbed Glenn by the scruff of his neck and pulled him along towards the woods, the kid letting out a little whimper but didn't resist Merle's pull on his neck.

"Fuck. I didn't know man. If I'd know he was your bro-"

"Then what cop? Ya wouldn't risked the kid's life, is tha it? Fuck yall. Ya don' send a kid on a suicide mission! No matter if he wants to 'imself, he's a fuckin' _kid_! Yall heard Merle; stay tha fuck outta our buisness!"  
Daryl snarled at the gawking fuckers before walking to where Merle and Glenn went.

He moved silently to not let Glenn know he was nearby - Daryl knew the boy would probably only be more upset if he knew he was there, but he didn't want to leave them all alone either. Merle was a strong sonofabitch, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't too rough on their brother.

"I'm fuckin' disappointed kid. Ya throw yer life away to those fuckers? Jus' like tha? Tha's not the Dixon way, and yer a Dixon! Now I hate ta do this to ya boy, but it will man ya up!"

With that little speech Glenn didn't have time to sputter out any protest before Merle had him bent over one of his legs, that he had put up against a tree. 

"Merle no!"

The kids patethic schreech, when Merle pulled down his pants and boxers, made Daryl cringe, but that was nothing compared to when the smacks started to rain down on the poor kid's bare behind. 

Daryl had to take a deep breath to not barge in there and demand his big brother to stop smacking the kid's rear end, and it was right there that Daryl realised that he also had a weakness.  
He had the same weakness that his older brother had; the same 19-year old boy who now pleaded and cried, and had tears and snot all over his face as he recieved his first, and hopefully last, bare-butt spanking.

Daryl sent a quiet _thank you_ to the forces above for not letting the kid grow up with their father - he would have broken the kid in 5 seconds flat. Merle and Daryl bore the scars from their father's loving attention - both in and on their bodies.

"Merle p-please! I-I'm sorryy! I a-am! _Pleeaase!!_ "

The kid was wailing now, and Daryl knew from experience that Merle would wrap up the punishment soon.  
And sure enough Glenn's wailing turned to schreeching " _owies_ " as Merle smacked him 5 more times, right on his sit-spots.

Daryl shuddered, and then let out a deep breath as the smacks finally stopped.

"Ya better learn from this baby brother, 'cause I don' wanna do this again ya hear? Ya don' talk to any of those niggas and trash anymore, ya keep ta us. Yer blood. Yer family. Got it?"

Daryl glanced around the tree he was hiding behind, and caught the boy's head nodding frantically at Merle's words.  
The kid still had tears and snot runing down his face, and his cheeks was beat red - probably both on his face and his behind.

"Git outta here. An' go to yer tent."

Merle turned away from the boy, but stopped as a hand gripped his wrist.

"I-I'm truly s-sorry brother..! P-please don' be mad at me! I'll d-do better. I don't want you t-to be disappointed..!"

And of-fucking-course Glenn would be more upset about his brother being disappointed with him, then the fact that his brother just had beaten his butt blue and yellow.  
Damn they really had their work cut out for them, and Daryl almost smirked as he saw Merle's eyes turn from angry to soft as soon as he heard the kid's plea. The big old softie. 

"Don' worry abou' it. Ya took yer punishment. An' I'm- ...I think ya took it well. Like a Dixon. We ain't no pussies! Now git outta here, find tha' other brother of ours. Git git!"

Merle shooed the boy away and then turned to nod at Daryl before he went deeper into the woods - probably to cool off.

Daryl quickly made his way back to camp before Glenn got there, and acted like he knew nothing when the kid came crashing through the woods. 

And God damn it if Daryl didn't make his older brother a liar when he said that Dixon's weren't pussies - because he took one more look at that snotty, red face and looked around the camp before holding out a arm towards the kid.

And Glenn didn't slow down his running - it was a good thing the kid was thin as a stick or he'd knock Daryl over when he crashed into him. Wrapping his arms around his neck and sniffling against his chest.

"Hey shh. Yer alright. C'mon kid. Ya can't keep holdin' on ta me like this or the ladies are gonna think ya got a thing for me or somethin'"

The kid snorted out a wet giggle at Daryl's comment.

"A-as if dude. You're an old fart. A-and you're my brother! Dude! That is nasty!"

Daryl chuckled as Glenn started to push away from him.

"Hey now, don' ya go all cocky on me kid. Tha's some big words for a lil' pup like yerself."

Daryl ruffled Glenn's hair as the kid let out an affronted " _Hey!_ ", then pushed him gently towards their tent, knowing the kid would fall asleep as soon as his head hit that pillow.

"D-Daryl..?"

The hesitant whisper made Daryl look up from where he'd knelt to pick up his crossbow.

"I'm.. You.. Y-you're not disappointed at me..? Are you..?"

Well _fuck-me-running_ if the kid didn't make him a even bigger pussy then he already was with that comment.  
Because he couldn't not reach out to bring the kid in for another hug, and telling him silently he could never be disappointed in him, and that he'd always protect him.

It was like in one of those fucking sappy love novels. But this was the only baby brother Daryl had, and Glenn might even damn well be the best Dixon there ever where. With a kind heart, and a quick mind, he'd be the one Dixon too reach higher then any of them had before.

And that deserved some damn snuggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah - not a likely scenario but c'mon! I just had to write it!
> 
> Get my love for kudos and comments <3


End file.
